Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 003
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 3, a Dragon Slayer, is the third chapter of the first volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Raishin Akabane challenging Charlotte Belew into a fight to take her to the Night Party. Before Raishin and Charlotte could even begin their fight, a group of students suddenly interrupted and attacked Charlotte, targeting her to disqualify her and take her Entry to the Night Party to ease their goal of having one of them win the Night Party and become the Wiseman. Onomatology Chronology A week prior, evening, a group of students were discussing with each other their plan on their chosen target; Charlotte. On Main Street, Charlotte and Raishin continued their teasing exchange. Charlotte becomes irritated at Raishin and commands Sigmund to attack. The crowd of students, seeing Charlotte having become serious, began to run away from the scene. Amidst of their commotion were the group of students who were beginning to make their move. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it instead. The iron ball continued its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. An armoured knight, a barefooted girl, and a sextupedal beast dashed into the area and charged in at Sigmund. Charlotte then commanded Sigmund. Sigmund, carrying Charlotte on his back, flew up into the air and crushed the armoured knight with his foot. He then smacked away the other two automata, sending both crashing down to the ground. Charlotte then accused Raishin of having had hidden a support for him within the crowd of students to have them surprise attack her and then scoffed at him. Raishin was about to clear himself when he suddenly sensed the attackers of still being around and warned Charlotte. An undine suddenly appeared from within the crowd and launched jet spears of water straight at Sigmund. As Sigmund dodged, a Jack Frost then unleashed an icy blast. Sigmund barely managed to dodge but the water on the ground from the undine’s earlier attack had frozen. A harpy suddenly attacked from above, whipping up a fierce gale at Sigmund, hitting his wing. Sigmund lost his buoyancy and crashed down onto the frozen ground. A golem then appeared and grabbed onto Sigmund’s wing, immobilizing him. The iron ball next flew through the air, charging towards Sigmund, but Yaya then caught it. As soon as Charlotte realised what had happened, she became furious at Raishin and complained to him, but the group's leader suddenly interposed, appearing from amidst the crowd of students along with a morning star wielder. He asked Raishin why he was interfering with him, and Raishin answered that Charlotte was his prey, explaining that he will not be tolerating anyone who will try taking it away. The group's leader then proposed to Raishin that they work together, but Raishin swiftly refused. As the group's leader tried persuading Raishin, a witch suddenly fired a fireball at Raishin, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire. Amidst of the crowd of students, a member of the group, beside the witch, rejoiced in triumph, scoffing at Raishin. Raishin, having had been covered by Yaya, suddenly appeared from within the smoke completely unharmed, surprising the group's leader and Charlotte. Raishin then transmitted magic energy into Yaya and commanded her. Yaya burst forward and planted a fierce kick at the witch’s jaw, crushing her. Another member of the group then commanded the golem, but Yaya kicked it, sending it crashing away. The crowd of students was abuzz at Raishin's abilities, causing the group's leader to be unnerved. The group's leader then commanded his group to crush Raishin instead. The group's automata charged in at Raishin, and Raishin then commanded Yaya. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 1 chapter 3 was adapted from the last half part of the third part to the first half part of the fourth part of the first chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Event * The Ten Benchwarmers attack Charlotte Belew. Filler Scene There is no filler scene shown in this chapter. Characters In order of appearance: * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Raishin Akabane * Yaya New Characters * Ten Benchwarmers' Leader * Sextupedal Beast * Barefooted Girl * Armoured Knight * Undine * Jack Frost * Harpy * Golem * Morning Star Wielder * Witch * Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member Abilities New Abilities * Icy Blast - Jack Frost * Gale - Harpy * Fireball - Witch Magic Circuits * Eve's Heart - Sigmund, Yaya, Sextupedal Beast, Barefooted Girl, Armoured Knight, Undine, Jack Frost, Harpy, Golem, Morning Star Wielder, Witch * Kongouriki - Yaya * Gram - Sigmund New Magic Circuits * Unnamed magic circuit - Sextupedal Beast * Unnamed magic circuit - Barefooted Girl * Unknown magic circuit - Armoured Knight * Unnamed magic circuit - Undine * Unnamed magic circuit - Jack Frost * Unnamed magic circuit - Harpy * Unnamed magic circuit - Golem * Unnamed magic circuit - Morning Star Wielder * Unnamed magic circuit - Witch Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army New Faction and Organisation * Ten Benchwarmers Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Main Street New Location There is no new location shown or mentioned in this chapter. Terminologies * Puppeteer * Wiseman * Night Party * Automaton * Banned Doll * Mage * Gauntlet * Rounds * Magic Energy * Magic Circuit * * Rounds New Terminology * Battles * Charlotte Belew (Sigmund) vs. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader (Morning Star Wielder), Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member (Undine), Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member (Witch), Ten Benchwarmers' Brown Black-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Blond-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Brown-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Blond-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Light Brown-haired Member and Ten Benchwarmers' Brown-haired Bespectacled Member (Sextupedal Beast, Barefooted Girl, Armoured Knight, Jack Frost Harpy and Golem) * Raishin Akabane (Yaya) vs. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader (Morning Star Wielder), Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member (Undine), Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member (Witch), Ten Benchwarmers' Brown Black-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Blond-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Brown-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Blond-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Light Brown-haired Member and Ten Benchwarmers' Brown-haired Bespectacled Member (Sextupedal Beast, Barefooted Girl, Armoured Knight, Jack Frost, Harpy and Golem) Foreshadow There is no foreshadow shown or mentioned in this chapter. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural Reference * Undine appeared as having the appearance of Undine, a group of water elementals in the alchemical works of Paracelsus, which are equivalent to the water nymphs of Ancient Greece. * Jack Frost appeared as having the appearance of Jack Frost, another variant of the personification of frost, ice, or snow. * Harpy appeared as having the appearance of Harpy (ἅρπυια, harpuia), a female monster in the form of a bird with a human face of the Greek and Roman mythologies. * Golem appeared as having the appearance of Golem (גולם, gōlem), an animated being artificially created from inanimate matter; stone and clay, of the Jewish folklore. Unanswered Question There is no unanswered question in this chapter. Note There is no note shown or mentioned in this chapter. Quotes * (From Ten Benchwarmers' Leader to Raishin): “Answer me, transfer student. Why are you interfering with us?” * (From Raishin to Ten Benchwarmers' Leader): “That thing (Charlotte) there is my prey. I will not tolerate someone snatching it away from me.” Links Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters